


gyuwon | the warmest gift

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gyuwon, Wonkyu, it's always fluff, non-au, siwon being fed per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: A warm evening with a close friend is more valuable than the most expensive gift.A Christmas fic.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	gyuwon | the warmest gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heeyumyum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeyumyum/gifts).



> For [Yumi](https://twitter.com/heeyumyum), happy birthday 💕

It’s cold as they walk back from the supermarket, lugging their groceries down the street to Kyuhyun’s new apartment. They both have their scarves pulled up around their noses, partially to avoid being recognized and partially to keep the winter wind away from their faces. It’s snowing, and Siwon thinks it’s just the right type of weather for a beautiful Christmas. Kyuhyun, who can’t feel his fingers, disagrees.

In the elevator on their way up to see Kyuhyun’s new flat, they shake the snow off of their jackets and tug their scarves back down to their necks. Kyuhyun’s cheeks are pink from the cold, and with his oversized scarf and his hair that he’s been growing out since October, Siwon thinks he looks so unbelievably  _ fluffy. _ He smiles in spite of himself, already hearing Kyuhyun’s ample protests about  _ Hyung, that’s not very manly! _

“What?” Kyuhyun says, catching his grin.

“Just thinking about this carbonara recipe you’re going to make for me,” Siwon replies.

Dinner had been Kyuhyun’s idea, and Siwon had jumped at the chance to see his new place. He still can’t believe that Kyuhyun had finally moved out of the dorms. It made sense, of course, to find a nicer place with an appropriate amount of space for him and Yongsun. Yet Kyuhyun is sentimental, and it had taken him a long time to finally come to peace with moving out. 

_ Now that I’m back from my service, it’s time to make a new life, _ he had told the others when he had announced his move (along with a very forceful directive for everyone to get their crap out of the dorms because there was no way in hell Kyuhyun was moving all of their junk anywhere except the dumpster). Some of the members had expressed surprise, others just snorted with an  _ About time, maknae. _ But Siwon had known this for a long time. After all, he had been the one to accompany the two housemates to apartment showings prior to their move.

Kyuhyun keys in the passcode, and the lock clicks open with a chime. “Welcome,” he says, pushing the door open, “to my humble abode.” He flings his arms wide, the shopping bag hitting Siwon in the chest. 

“Ow!” Siwon cries out in mock pain, and when Kyuhyun turns back, he sees a set of dark eyes sparkling back at him.

They set the groceries down in order to divest themselves of their winter gear and exchange their soggy winter boots for dry house slippers. They carry the groceries towards the kitchen, and Kyuhyun points out the features of his new place. It’s barely decorated: The walls are devoid of the fan paraphernalia that had hung on nearly every wall of the old dormitories, and boxes are still scattered around the different rooms, waiting to be unpacked. Siwon knows Kyuhyun has been busy lately (lately, as in ever since the exact moment he was discharged, Siwon realizes), and he wonders if he should invite himself over to help unpack and make the place feel more like home.

“It’s nice,” is what he says out loud. “Nice view.” The windows indeed give their occupants a beautiful view of the sparkling city below, and Siwon things everything looks magical.

They unpack the groceries, and Siwon perches on a stool at the counter to watch Kyuhyun cook. He’s making  [ fettuccine carbonara ](https://cooking.nytimes.com/recipes/12965-spaghetti-carbonara) with a recipe that  [ Changmin ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4gmOZxAD07/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) had given him. When he had invited Siwon for dinner, Kyuhyun had confessed that he needed Siwon to test the recipe on first. Trying it for the first time with Changmin would be too much pressure. Siwon had agreed, of course, and Changmin had chuckled when he had shared Kyuhyun’s anxieties.

_ I’m sure his will be delicious, _ Changmin had said, with a laugh. He’d taken another bite of his  [ pat bingsoo ](https://www.soompi.com/article/1334434wpp/tvxqs-changmin-and-super-juniors-choi-siwon-go-on-super-cute-dessert-date) and continued,  _ He’s improved a lot lately. Don’t tell him I said that; he’ll get a big head. Well, bigger than it already is. _

Siwon had just laughed. More and more often, both Kyuhyun and Changmin had enlisted his services to act as their test subject for their cooking endeavors. They both trusted his judgment, valued his company, and could both wheedle him into doing the dishes with them at the end. It was a satisfactory agreement for all parties involved. 

Kyuhyun sets a pot of water to boil and furrows his brow as he studies the recipe. He then sets about dicing the pancetta, grating the cheese, and tossing the fettuccine into the pot. Siwon sits patiently at the counter, taking care not to disrupt his concentration.

The dish is delicious.

Kyuhyun watches him intently as he takes his first bite, biting his own knuckles in anticipation. “How is it?” he asks, and then immediately adds, “You can tell me if it’s bad, I won’t be mad.”

“It’s amazing,” Siwon says. He successfully wraps another giant wad of noodles around his fork and shoves them into his mouth to accentuate his point. “ _ So _ amazing.”

Kyuhyun hesitantly tries a bite from his own plate, savors the noodles, and then agrees. “Feel free to brag about this to Changmin.”

Siwon chuckles. “I will.”

It’s a cozy scene, and Siwon feels warmer than he has in a long time. The snow falling outside, the savory pasta warming his stomach, and the easy way he and Kyuhyun laugh about silly things that only make sense to the two of them. The members often comment that the two of them can easily retreat into their own little world of jokes and whispers, and Siwon thinks that is certainly true. More than almost anyone else, Kyuhyun feels like the little brother he never had growing up, the one he wants to love and protect more than anyone else.

They talk for a good while, and Kyuhyun gets up to pour them each a glass of wine. “I was so nervous about the pasta, that I’d forgotten about the other crucial aspect of the meal,” he says, uncorking the bottle.

They talk about their recent show in Manila, about their plans for Christmas, about what they’re looking forward to in the new year. Siwon admits that he’s not entirely sure what the future will hold. He’s in talks with a few different agents about future acting projects, as well as different contacts at UNICEF regarding future volunteer opportunities. With others, he always tries to remain upbeat and positive, despite the doubts and fears that linger in his mind, but with Kyuhyun, there’s no need for such pretext. Kyuhyun nods in understanding as he talks, offering advice here and a comforting word there. 

They’ve been to hell and back together over the past fifteen years, and Siwon knows that Kyuhyun would willingly walk through the fire with him again if need be.

They do the dishes side by side, just like they always do. Yongsun returns from a day out and stops to chat for a moment before retreating into his room. Siwon dries each dish carefully before handing them to Kyuhyun one by one for him to put away. Doing dishes always reminds Siwon of spending time with his family as a child, learning how to do simple chores. As he gets older, he’s realized how many of the normal things of everyday life they had all missed out on due to their being idols, but it’s times like these that remind him of the beautiful moments in the life and makeshift family he does have.

Like Kyuhyun.

It’s been a long time. They’ve been together for over half their lives. But there’s still the future yet to go, and as uncertain as it may seem, Siwon knows he’ll be able to face the demons that await with Kyuhyun by his side. 

Before Siwon leaves, he pulls a small wrapped parcel out of his pocket and hands it to Kyuhyun, who immediately groans. “We said we weren’t doing anything for Christmas this year!” he says, but it takes him all of thirty seconds to rummage through a box by the sofa to pull out a book, the receipt still slipped into its pages. “One of my colleagues from the library recommended this book, and I thought you would like it.”

Siwon accepts the book gratefully and flips it over to read the summary on the back. He will like this book; Kyuhyun knows him well.

Kyuhyun in turn opens Siwon’s present, a bottle opener engraved with his initials. He chuckles, remembering his  [ red wine fiasco ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4_3_oGn9T6/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) from a few weeks before. “Precisely what I needed,” he says, holding up the device triumphantly.

“And it’s magnetic!” Siwon informs him.

Kyuhyun’s face softens. “A wine opener and a refrigerator magnet, only you, Choi Siwon. I’ll use it well.”

(He does, for when Siwon returns a few days later, the opener is proudly displayed on his refrigerator, holding a photo of the two of them with Changmin from a few months before.)

It’s getting late, and Siwon starts to arduous process of bundling himself up to face the winter. Kyuhyun waits patiently, coat in hand, as Siwon first puts on his shoes, then wraps his scarf around his neck, and then pulls on a pair of gloves. He accepts the proffered coat and, looking like a fashionable abominable snowman, hugs Kyuhyun goodbye. 

He calls a taxi to take him back to his own building. The snow has intensified, and by morning, the city will be covered in a blanket of the stuff. As the car arrives, he steps out to greet his driver and settle into the back seat. As they pull away, he looks back up to the set of windows, still lit from the night’s festivities. He’s not sure, but he thinks he sees Kyuhyun standing in the window, waiting for him to safely find his way home.

The book is nice, SIwon thinks as he settles back against the seat, but dinner with one of his closest friends is a far better Christmas gift.

And when he receives Kyuhyun’s thank you text later that night, he knows Kyuhyun feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! 💕
> 
> Find me on twitter [here](twitter.com/plincess_cho) and other gyuwon fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Cho+Kyuhyun%2FChoi+Siwon&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=ai_hao).


End file.
